Figures in the Night Part15
by HorizonHC19
Summary: The Cliffhangers reach their destination


Figures in the Night Part15  
  
Daisy stops cold in her tracks. "What? Shelby, don't make up things like that." Daisy is hurt that Shelby would make up such a mean joke.  
  
"She didn't make it up, Daisy." Scott cuts in.  
  
Daisy now looks confused.  
  
"Hey! Guys, don't hold us up." Peter calls to them. "We're almost there, don't give up now."  
  
"Yo, Peter, sorry, but I'm with them." Auggie tells him.  
  
"Me too." Juliette chimes in.  
  
"Me three!" David mocks.  
  
Juliette gives him a look.  
  
"Shut up, man." Auggie defends Jules.  
  
"Alright you two. I guess we could take 5?" Sophie looks at Peter.  
  
"Yea, I'm a little wiped too." Peter sits down on a rock.  
  
***  
  
They walked for about another hour and reached an old run down cabin.  
  
"So, is this it?" Scott asks. "Is this where we're supposed to be?"  
  
"That's right." Peter smiles.  
  
"So what's up with this grungy cabin?" Scott squints a little.  
  
Shelby smiles at his cuteness when his scrunches his face.  
  
"This cabin," Peter explains. He walks over to the cabin and turns around to face everyone. "Is our project." He then points to a bunch of tools on the side.  
  
"Project?" Ezra asks not wanting to know what Peter has in store for them now.  
  
Peter puts his hands in his pockets. "Yup." He smiles secretively, looking at Sophie, who smiles back.  
  
"So what do we have to do?" Kat asks interested.  
  
"This cabin," He looks up at it. "Is old. So our job is to shape it up. Give it a little spice."  
  
"You mean rebuild it?" Juliette moans. "No way, that's not my style."  
  
"Sorry, Jules." Sophie puts her hand on her shoulder and than walks over to Peter.  
  
"So this is the 'important' quest?" Scott asks bored.  
  
"Afraid so." Peter chuckles.  
  
Everyone groans.  
  
"You know, we're not exactly habitat for humanity ya know." Shelby says.  
  
"So, when do we gotta start?" Auggie asks.  
  
"Well, we can get settled and start bright and early tomorrow. It's getting late, we'll do group." Sophie says.  
  
They walk inside the cabin. It is neatly decorated with few decorations. There are windows bordering the wall and a picture hanging over the fireplace. The wood floor squeaks when you walk. The inside looks perfectly fine compared to the outside.  
  
Everyone puts their stuff down on the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, guys." Peter says walking toward everyone. "Take these stress balls." He says handing them out. "Now I want you to think of something that makes you really mad." He cringes.  
  
"This is stupid." David mutters. "I hate group."  
  
Peter gives him a look.  
  
"As I was saying," Peter continues. "Squeeze the stress ball and take all your anger out on it." He says squeezing his own stress ball. "Is all your anger inside the ball?" Peter asks.  
  
"Mine is!" David singsongs.  
  
"Ok then!" Peter shouts. "Let go of your anger! Throw it as far as you can!"  
  
Everyone releases their stress balls from their hands, throwing them.  
  
Peter walks over to them. "Well, Daisy, yours went the farthest. You have something to share?"  
  
"No, not really." Daisy tells him bluntly.  
  
"Alright then." Peter says. "Everyone get to bed. We'll be working tomorrow."  
  
Shelby sighs.  
  
***  
  
"Scott, can you hand me a nail?" Kat asks the next morning. She is working on the side of the cabin.  
  
"So what do I gotta do?" Scott asks Sophie while handing a nail to Kat.  
  
"Well, I guess you could help Ezra and Daisy on the roof." She looks up at them.  
  
Scott climbs the ladder to the steep roof.  
  
"Hey Scott." Ezra says.  
  
"Hey. So we gotta restore this or something?"  
  
"That's why we're here." Daisy says in her usual sarcastic tone.  
  
Scott gives her a small smile. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Scott..."  
  
Ezra looks confused.  
  
"Sorry, just asking." Scott apologizes.  
  
Daisy looks away.  
  
***  
  
Hunter stares into the forest waiting for it to get dark. "You have to know, Daisy." He says to himself out loud. "You have to know I was setup!"   
  
  



End file.
